


Indulging

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: Reverse Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Crowley - Freeform, Hunter Gabriel, reverse verse, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is struggling with his addiction to demon blood, something Sam takes advantage of, as well as the breaking of the newly formed Team Free Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulging

After the brothers had fallen asleep, the both of them sleeping better when the other was close, Dean caught Sam’s eye and motioned with his head towards the door.

Sam raised his eyebrows however after a last look at the sleeping humans he followed Dean out of the room, running his hand along the front door as Dean had to place a spell to protect the occupants.

Sam waited until the door closed behind him to look at Dean and ask “What’s wrong?”

“Who was here?” Dean asked.

“Zachariah.” Sam said ignoring Deans groan. “He was the one that sent Gabriel into the future, he refused to tell me what he saw though.” he added when he saw Dean open his mouth. 

Dean closed his mouth in obvious distaste. “Did he recognize you?”

Sam shook his head. “I think he was a bit occupied with Gabriel to even notice me.”

A breath of air slid past Deans lips. “That’s good.” He then leaned back on his heels as he looked the demon up and down for a few silent moments.

Sam shifted slightly in place. “What?”

“Nothing, just looking at you.” Dean said still observing the being before him. “I haven’t seen you in a long time.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to say that you missed me or something?”

Dean obtained an uncomfortable look on his face as he moved from foot to foot. He sighed and looked away. “Yeah.” he said quietly. “I did.”

Sam’s face was unreadable. “I see.”

The angel glanced at him. “Not going to return the favor?”

Dean never really knew he would hate an eyebrow as much as he did at that moment when Sam raised his again. “Return what favor?”

“You saying that you didn’t miss me?” Dean asked rolling his eyes. 

“You could have to earth at any time that I was here.” Sam pointed out. “I know that you can see me in heaven.”

“I wasn’t allowed out.” Dean said as he leaned against one of the banisters. “They were too afraid of what I would do if I found you or something.”

“And as always you are the loyal son.” Sam said as he crossed his arms. “Loyal to heaven and your orders. The obedient son. I no longer have the question of why you rescued Gabriel.”

“What?” Dean asked perplexed.

“You see yourself in him. Loyal sons to an absent father.” Sam said. Before Dean could protest he continued “Did you even have heavens permission to get him out of hell?”

Dean’s silence was answer enough.

Sam smiled then and started towards the angel. “Well, well, well. The obedient son has entered his rebellious age.” He leaned in closer to Dean’s face until his own face was centimeters away. “Is anything that you are doing mandated by heaven?”

“What are you trying to prove?” Dean snapped at him.

Sam leaned back slowly and straightened himself. “Absolutely. Nothing.” he said his eyes almost glowing.

Dean shook his head as he turned around to look into the parking lot. 

“You’re disappointed.” Sam said quietly coming to stand beside him.

“You’ve changed.” Dean said determinedly not looking at the demon.

“I don’t understand why you would be so surprised.” Sam said linking his hands behind his back. “I’ve actually lost track of how many years it has been since we’ve last talked. I know the event, just not the years anymore. Time in hell and everything, somewhat distorts sense of time.”

Dean allowed himself a half glance at Sam before turning his head back. “Why are you really here Sam?”

“If I told you it’s because you called me to help you, would you believe me?” Sam asked.

“I would like to.”

Sam was silent for a moment before he said, “As I said I have my reasons. Singer is one of them, the so called King of Hell. Another is Castiel, he is Lucifer’s vessel and we need to keep him safe and strong.” Sam turned to face Dean. “However, and I speak the truth now, even if Singer was not involved in their affairs. If neither of the brothers belonged to Lucifer. If you called me, I would have come regardless.”

Dean smiled as he turned to face Sam. Sam smiled back and they stared at one another for a moment before the smile fell from Dean’s face. 

“I can’t let Lucifer out of the cage, Sammy.” he said softly. “I want to stop the apocalypse.”

“And I want Lucifer free.” Sam said. “You know my feelings towards humanity and humans.”

“You hate the lot of them, I know.” Dean said. 

“Hate isn’t the word I would use. I see them as nothing more than the infection on an otherwise beautiful creation.” Sam said. His voice quieted “Lucifer never turned his back on me, especially when I needed help more than anything. Dean, he-”

“I know what he did.” Dean injected. “But Sam. There is more to humanity than you think you know. There is good in them.”

“You obviously didn’t pay attention when you went to hell.” Sam said. “I have seen the dreg of humanity. I have seen them in their true disgusting light and I know.”

“You need to focus on the good as well.” Dean said. “If you only look at the bad of course you wouldn’t believe in any of the good.”

Sam turned his head to look at Dean. “I’ve seen it all Dean. I’ve watched humans and humanity since the garden was closed to them. I’ve watched, and helped I’ll admit, the sin and fall into degradation.” He tilted his head back down to look at the stars. “While you were in heaven playing your harp and cleaning your feathers I’ve watched and observed. And I’ve grown to despise all of them that much more.”

“Okay first of all, I don’t play a harp and my feathers are perfectly fine naturally.” Dean said. “I know they are flawed, that’s their beauty. That’s how Father created them.”

“How your father created them.” Sam said. “My Father, however, merely showed their true forms. Demons, the wretched parts of their souls.”

Dean watched him quietly for a moment before he shook his head and sadly said “Sam…”

“What?” Sam asked looking at him. 

A heavy pause filled the air before Dean said “Nothing.”

Sam linked his hands behind his back again. “If you say so.”

Dean sighed again and lifted his hand to rub the back of his head. He opened his mouth to speak however he then froze.

Sam glanced at him. “Something wrong?”

“Angels.” Dean almost hissed. His eyes narrowed as he searched the sky. Sam joined him in looking to the dark heavens. “Shit. I think they know where we are. I can feel them.”

“Does the sigils you burned into their ribs do anything but dent the bones?” Sam asked ignoring with practiced ease as Dean scowled at him. 

Sam could practically feel Dean’s wings unfurling and he shifted lightly and disregarded the heat searing him even though his clothes. “Want me to get rid of them?” he asked not daring to allow his eyes to whiten over since he wasn’t completely sure how the angelic grace would react to him. 

“I’m going to lead them away.” Dean said. “Just…just keep them safe, alright?”

Sam nodded. “I will.”

Dean gave him another smile before he clasped his hand on Sam’s shoulder and disappeared. 

Sam waited for the air to settle around him before he risked moving his shoulder. He hissed through his teeth as the burned skin moved slightly. He rolled his shoulder back a few times to get its muscles moving again and focused on the sparks gathering at his fingertips as he encouraged his body to heal.

Once moving his shoulder no longer burned Sam slid his hands into his pockets and turned to enter the motel room again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Castiel woke up the first thing he was aware of was the dryness in his throat and the fact that he couldn’t move a single muscle. 

He was strapped to the bed, that was the only explanation. He could feel the leather wrapped around his arms and legs and head. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. Oh god he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t-

Glass was pressed to his throat and tilted. He couldn’t help the moan that slid from his lips as the liquid glided over the chapped skin and down his parched throat.

“Wake up Castiel.” a somewhat familiar voice said. 

He barely found the strength to open his eyes for more than a few seconds however even as he closed them he could see the figure that was sitting on the bed next to him.

Sam placed the glass on the nightstand next to the bed and pressed his hand to Castiels cheek. The human shuddered in relief as his cold skin touched his own fevered skin and attempted to press himself closer. Whether he succeeded or Sam simply pressed harder was left for discussion.

Castiel cleared his throat, or at least tried to, and attempted to speak. When it was clear that he couldn’t Sam picked up the glass again, still mostly full, and tilted it to his mouth.

Castiel drank deeply and eagerly. Sam would pull away every few seconds to allow him to properly take in the water before bringing the glass back. Finally when his stomach felt like it was going to burst Castiel opened his eyes. 

He looked around the room. The same room they had checked in last night. He found that he wasn’t tied up in leather, he wasn’t tied up at all. He sat up, ignoring Sam’s silent and observant watch, and rubbed his wrists where he had believed the restraints had been.

“You were unconscious for most of the day.” Sam said still watching the human. “You left your brother in a very worried state.”

“Where is he?” Castiel asked as he continued to look around the room. He didn’t hear signs of life from any other part.

“I convinced him that it would be better if he went for a walk.” Sam said. He had been playing with the glass in his hands and gently placed it back on the nightstand. “I told him to go and get food, perhaps medication of some sort.”

Castiel rubbed his face only to grimace slightly at the sweat he had rubbed off. His senses and mind was starting to calm down and he finally was able to feel his clothes; drenched and sticking to him. 

“You are going through withdrawal.” Sam said as if Castiel hadn’t realized it. He tilted his head slightly. “Was it like this before?”

Castiel shook his head as he took a chance and slid slowly out of the bed onto unsteady feet. “Not like this, it’s worse now.”

“Mm.” Sam said. “I would guess it’s because you drank more than you had previously since your last withdrawal. The symptoms get worse with each time.”

“I’m going to take a shower.” he said ignoring the demon. His nose twitched slightly and he felt the dryness in his throat rising once more as the horribly familiar scent filled him. He didn’t wait for an answer as he grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom.

He ripped the sweat soaked shirt and shorts he had worn to bed and threw them into the corner. Already his skin felt slightly better as it was exposed to the air. He busied himself for a moment with turning the faucet on in the shower to the right temperature.

He glanced at himself in the mirror. His pupils were dilated greatly, there were bags under his eyes, he looked clammy and he flinched in the bright florescent light.

Castiel shook his head and stepped under the spray as he banished all thoughts of demons and demon blood from his mind.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Gabriel returned before Sam could say anything they heard a hard thump from the bathroom. Gabriel practically jumped over everything in his path to find Castiel slumped in the bathtub with the shower still running, unconscious.

A few minutes after they managed to get Castiel out of the bathroom he started seizing up with his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

After that it wasn’t a hard decision for Gabriel to decide to get them to Fergus Crowley’s home and place Castiel in the panic room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Crowley, the man who helped raise the Novak siblings and taught them everything there was to research and creating fraud documents met them outside his house and raised his eyebrow at Castiel who was still passed out on Gabriel’s back and Sam who trailed behind them.

Crowley had rolled his eyes and with a motion of his hand beckoned the trio to follow him inside. 

Gabriel heard Sam snarl behind him. Groaning to himself as he rearranged his brother on his back he turned to see Sam pressing his hand against the empty space between the doorframe as if there was something blocking him. 

“Let me in.” he snarled at Crowley. 

In return Crowley threw holy water from the bottle he carried on him at all times which Sam attempted to dodge. A small splash landed on his cheek and steam rose slightly. 

“I’ll let a demon cross into my house the day I’m a shriveled up corpse.” Crowley said. He threw an annoyed look at Gabriel. “What the hell are you two doing with a demon?”

Gabriel was tired. He had barely slept in the past two days, the first when Cas had started his withdrawal and the second was the time that it took to get to Crowley’s. His brother was heavy on his back and whimpering in his ear. He was tired and hungry and sore and just wanted to get this day over with. 

In the end Sam was left to pace on the porch with his hands behind his back and snarling every so often and his eyes flashing. Crowley had taken to throwing more holy water and occasionally pieces of silver that he has lying around his house. Sam dodged every attack and later Gabriel had to talk with him if only to reassure himself that Sam wasn’t going to kill the older man.

Neither of them mentioned Castiel who had been placed and strapped into the panic room. Sam glanced at the window when his screaming started however, to Gabriel’s secret relief, he didn’t mention anything however disapproval was clear in his eyes.

That night when Gabriel finally allowed himself to go back into Crowley’s house and go to sleep Sam waited until an hour passed to ensure that Gabriel was asleep, or as close as he was going to be taking into consideration the circumstances. He was sitting on the porch, the pieces of silver that was thrown at him were lying around him and he idly watched through the window as Crowley threw him another suspicious look before going upstairs to his own room.

His ears twitched lightly as he heard the humans snoring before he finally stood to his feet and walked to where the window that connected the panic room was. He kneeled in front of it, eyeing the devils trap painted on the sheet between the room and the bars of the cage. 

Idly he reached out and curled his hand around one of the bars. He drew back and watched with slight interest as his skin burned from the contact with the silver bars. He rubbed his fingers together as his hand healed over. 

He turned his head towards the room and lowered himself so that he was able to look into the room. 

The entire room was painted in devils traps and sigils that radiated their power so that he could feel even where he was. He glanced at Castiel, his eyes lingering on the reddened and bleeding wrists from being rubbed and pressed against the restraints too hard.

He drew back with a growl. He couldn’t enter. Nothing he knew could stop or even hinder the power of the sigils and they were denying him entry. 

He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and calm himself. He could hear Castiels whimpers and whispered pleas from here.

There was one thing that he could do. His eyes narrowed and he gathered his power. His eyes clouded over, he ignored as the sigils reacted to him and surged in their strength, he brought his hand up and turned his wrist slightly to the side. 

The restraints on Castiel loosened slightly. Immediately his heavy and withdrawn eyes attached themselves to the restraints as they slowly fell down. Instantly his free hand went to his other wrist and he clawed the restraint off before doing the same to his ankles. 

He stumbled almost drunkenly out of his makeshift bed. Sam decided to press his luck and encouraged the room to open slowly and soundlessly as the lock slid free and finally Castiel was able to escape the panic room.

Sam stood and quickly crossed around the house to the front porch once more. By some blessed miracle Castiel managed to get out of the house and stood on the porch blinking at the moon. Sam locked his eyes over Castiels and saw the withdrawn look. Ragged breath escaped his lips and his entire body was shaking. His mind was inside of itself. 

With a proper bit of nudging and encouragement Castiel would listen to him with no hesitation.

When Castiel realized that there was a demon staring at him his lips rolled over his teeth in a snarl. Sam reached out and quickly covered his mouth to stop any sound from escaping. 

With careful precision Sam slowly pulled the hand covering Castiels mouth away slightly so that he could drive the nails of his other hand into his palm until they tore apart the skin and blood started to roll down his fingers. 

With eager hands Castiel brought Sam’s bloody hand to his mouth and sucked hard at the small cuts. His teeth scraped over the uninjured skin in an attempt to deepen the small cuts. A whine built at the back of his throat as the small drops of blood he managed to get failed to satisfy the need he had.

With his free hand Sam reached into his jacket and pulled out the angel blade he had gotten and used against the angels that had targeted Gabriel three days ago. Castiels eyes locked onto the blade and followed its path as Sam brought it upwards.

He stepped away and shrugged his jacket off. It fell to the ground and slowly he rolled his sleeve up to reveal his arm. Castiel watched transfixed on the scene in front of him. 

Once his sleeve was properly rolled up he brought the blade to his arm and cut, hissing slightly as the grace that still resided in the blade from its original owner burned him slightly, however the end result was a deep cut.

Castiel immediately grabbed Sam’s arm and brought the cut to his mouth, sucking the blood eagerly and moaning slightly as he shifted his head to the side in order to get more.

Sam reached up and stroked the back of Castiels head lightly before pressing him closer to his own arm. 

Heated breath glossed over his skin as Castiel continued to drink. Sam allowed himself a smile as his grip tightened on Castiels hair and he pulled the human away from his arm. He made a tsking noise as Castiel whined and tried to get closer to the cut again. 

“In time.” he whispered. Castiel looked up at him his mouth covered in blood that he was eagerly licking clean, his pupils dilated to such a width that it gave him an appearance of being possessed by a demon, small breaths that screamed of want ghosted past his lips. 

Using the blood that he had consumed Sam allowed himself to place a silver of control that made Castiel go back into the house, shuddering once at the salt lines in the doorway, and continued walking until he was back in the panic room. 

Sam smirked and rolled his sleeve back in place and picked up his jacket from the ground before sliding the angel blade back into his inner pocket. He settled back onto the porch and continued to watch the skies in case angels would an appearance.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When the morning neither Gabriel nor Crowley mentioned anything about the panic room or that Castiel hadn’t been strapped down to the bed. Neither of them noticed the small sparks of demon magic following them and lightly dulling their senses and minds either.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam took over Castiels training from then on. Secretly, Castiel had begged him to keep Gabriel out of it, Sam slowly trained him to rediscover and control his powers.

“It’s different and more powerful now because you’re drinking my blood.” Sam said as he sat on a chair and watched Castiel move objects with his mind. “My blood is severely different from the ordinary demon; it’s stronger and better.” He smirked. “The effects last long too.”

Castiel gave a half glance at Sam before turning his attention back to the objects. He levitated a knife with no difficulty and focused on forcing it to hit the middle of their painted bull’s-eye. It landed a few inches away from its intended place.

“There is no need to get agitated.” Sam said calmly and patiently as Castiel let out a huff of annoyance. “You haven’t practiced your powers in a long time and even then you were more focused on simply getting the job done, you had no need to perfect it.”

“Where is Dean?” Castiel asked making another knife soar into the air. 

“Fighting angels.” Sam answered. “Making sure that they are far away from you and your brother. Are you still having those dreams?”

The human licked his lips and avoided eye contact. The knife jerked once before it fell to the ground. 

“I am merely curious.” Sam said. “There are no harm in dreams, especially not of those who we love that are gone.”

“Do you ever have dreams?” Castiel asked. 

“I don’t sleep.” Sam said. “Keep the knives in the air, try more than one now.”

“Why not?” he asked as the first knife floated into the air once more and now joined by a second and a third.

Sam shrugged. “I don’t need it. I never had and in all honesty I don’t want to.”

Castiel hesitated for a moment before he relaxed, causing the knives in the air to fall to the ground. He turned to the demon and stared at him for a moment. 

“You’ve had plenty of blood.” Sam said. “I will not indulge you if you do not listen.”

“Why are you here?” Castiel asked. “Why are you doing this?”

“I am here because Dean asked me to watch over your brother.” Sam said. “He is safe and currently in his own dreams at the moment.”

“And me?”

Sam smiled however it looked more like a smirk. “You are Lucifer’s vessel. Until you consent to him and give yourself to him I am going to keep you safe.”

“So why the training?” he asked lifting the knives once more. “Why bother to teach me how to defend myself using these powers?”

“You never know when you’re going to need them.” Sam pointed out. “I might not always be there, you might get into a situation. We don’t know what might happen other than there is no harm to knowing how to use what was given to you.”

There was a moment of silence before Castiel said “I’m never going to do it, you know.”

“Pardon?”

“Consenting to being Lucifer’s vessel.” Castiel said. “I’m never going to say yes.”

Sam’s smile widened. “You will.” he said confidently. “Of your own violation, of your own choice. No torture, no blackmail, no coercion. You will. Say. Yes.”

“You’re wrong.” Castiel said not noticing the knives in the air that were shaking and joined by the others on the table. 

“I’m really not.” Sam said crossing his leg over his knee and leaning back in his chair.

“I will never say yes.” Castiel said his hands shaking as they curled into fists. 

“Because you are afraid.” Sam said. “And mostly because of Gabriel, you don’t want to let him down.”

“What the hell do you know about that?” he hissed.

Sam was silent for a moment. “I had older siblings as well once. I was always afraid of letting them down.” He then shrugged. “In the end, that was my downfall into my becoming a demon.”

“Who is he?” Castiel asked. When Sam obtained a confused look on his face he motioned his head towards the body. “The poor man that you are possessing. Who is he?”

His smirk was back in place. “Even if I tell you, you won’t believe me.”

“Try me.”

“Alright.” Sam said shrugging. “This body is my own. I was turned into an Archdemon back when I was a human.” his voice tightened slightly at the last word. “And because of that I never had to possess someone. I can if I want to.” he added. “And I have before, I just don’t like leaving my body so that is a bit rare.”

Castiel stared at him carefully before he shook his head. “You’re right, I don’t believe you.”

“Believe it or not, it doesn’t really matter.” Sam said as he stood. He eyed the knives that were still pointed at him before using his own mind to nudge them away. “Now I need to go and meet with someone.”

“Dean?” Castiel asked not noticing the manipulation Sam had done on his own power. 

He shook his head. “I’m trying to get more information on what is happening in hell. They might need some encouragement.”

Castiel frowned. “How long will you be gone?”

“No idea.” Sam answered as he dug into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a flask which he handed to Castiel. “My blood.” he said noticing the questioning look in the human’s eyes. 

Castiels eyes immediately widened and he tightened his grip on the flask to the point where his knuckles turned white.

“Don’t drink it all in one go or the moment I’m away.” Sam warned. “You still don’t know how long my blood lasts without drinking from me every time you have a thirst.”

Sam was sure that Castiel hadn’t been listening to him however he nodded all the same.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam barely tilted his head backwards as he heard light footsteps. “You’re late.”

“So sorry.” Lilith said her voice not apologetic at all. He glanced at her to see the vessel of tonight’s choice. A blonde haired woman in her late teens. “Got caught up.”

Her hands went to his shoulders and she kneeled so that she could press her face in between his shoulder blades. Her hands trailed downward, ignoring the slight hiss Sam made as she pressed harder in one area.

“I know your feelings towards the angel Sam.” Lilith said walking around him. She sat down next to him and leaned closer. “You love him.”

“I cannot not love him.” Sam said. “There is too much between us for me not to.”

“I know.” she said as she turned her head and nosed his neck slightly. She closed her eyes. “I just need to know.”

Sam turned his body so that he was able to grab onto her wrists. “Do not underestimate or think that I am unfaithful.” he said in a low voice. He leaned until their foreheads were pressed together. “I am loyal to Lucifer and his cause. We will free him.”

Lilith pressed herself closer to him so that their breaths were mixed. “I am working on the seals, they are nearly done.” she whispered. She tilted her head back and licked the tip of his nose. “I just need for you to make sure that the boy is ready.”

“Mark my words.” Sam said tilted his head to the side and pressing his cheek against hers. He nuzzled her as he said “I promise you he will be. He is almost there.”

Lilith closed her eyes and slid her nose against his cheek until it was back on his neck. “Oh my brother. My only darling brother.”

“Sister.” Sam whispered. He leaned forward so that he could lick the outline of her ear. “My sister.”

“I wish it could be like this.” she whispered. “Father free. You and I ruling hell together, side by side.”

“What of the boy king?” Sam asked. His hands slid from her wrists up her arms. “The prophesied leader?”

“The boy king no more.” she said. “The vessel of Lucifer. That is all he is now.”

Sam made an appreciating sound as he brought his lips to her throat and pressed slightly.

Lilith tilted her head back to give Sam more access as her body arched marginally.

“Do we really have time for these games?” Sam asked. His hand came to her back and slid along the arching bone. “There is still so much to do.”

She pressed her hips against his harder. “We have all the time in the world.”

“Right now, nothing else exists. Just you. And me.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Humming to himself Sam was fixing the sleeve of his jacket as he entered the motel room. 

The moment he entered, however, a fist punched him directly in the jaw with enough force that he found himself on the ground. 

Sam moved his jaw slightly as he picked himself off of the floor. He massaged his chin and looked to his assailant. 

Dean stood there, anger and fury radiating off of him in waves. His body glowed with his grace and Sam could almost see his wings unfurling. He ignored how his own demonic grace reacted to the heavenly light and straightened himself. 

“We’ve gone from I missed you to punches.” Sam said. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Castiel was sitting in the back with his head in his hands. Gabriel stood next to his brother with his arms crossed glaring daggers at the demon. 

Without saying a word Dean took something out of his pocket and threw it at Sam who easily caught it. His eyes widened marginally when he realized that he was holding the flask that he had given to Castiel that had contained his blood. Judging by the weight of it Castiel hadn’t drunk a single drop.

“What the hell Sam?” Dean asked quietly. Sam inwardly winced, he would have preferred the yelling and screaming to the soft voice. Dean’s voice was laced with disappointment and regret. “I let you in, I thought we were getting close again. And you pull this shit?”

Sam slid his tongue over his teeth before he finally brought his eyes to meet Deans. “I am doing, what needs to be done.” he said softly. “Castiel is stronger when using his powers.”

“Demonic powers which are based off an addiction that he can’t control.” Dean pointed out. He stared at Sam for a moment before he shook his head. “No. No, there’s more to this than just helping Cas learn to use those forsaken things.” He stared at Sam incredulously. “I…what the hell are you doing here Sam?”

“I am here because you asked me to be here.” Sam repeated. 

“Bull shit!” Dean exclaimed. He strode forward and grabbed Sam by the collar. “I want to know the truth. When the hell are you doing here for!?”

Underneath his jacket and shirt Sam felt his body react to the grace rapidly, his insides started to burn and melt.

“I am here, because I need to be here.” Sam said.

“Because you want to keep a close eye on Lucifer’s vessel, that’s it.” Dean injected. He let go of Sam’s collar and took a few steps back. He stared at Sam with despair in his eyes. “Fight me.”

Sam paused in his attempt to sort out his collar again as he looked at Dean. “I beg your pardon?”

“Fight me.” Dean said pain evident in his voice. “Fight me. No powers, no grace. Just you, and me.”

“I’m not going to fight you Dean.” Sam said. 

Moving quickly that Sam could barely keep track Dean appeared in front of him and punched him in his jaw once again. Sam fell to the ground, his hand came up to grasp his jaw.

Dean kneeled down to grab Sam by the collar once more. “Fight me.”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t want to.”

Dean brought his arm up again and punched Sam once more. He didn’t stop however and continued to punch Sam who didn’t even attempt to defend himself.

Sam groaned as he felt blood start to flow down his face. His eye was starting to swell and he was sure that his jaw was broken. Water droplets fell on his face and when he looked up he saw Dean was crying. 

“Fight me.” Dean managed to say. His entire body was shaking. “For the love of everything Sammy. Fight me.”

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head. 

The next punch was on his ribs. He grunted as he felt two of them shatter. 

Dean threw him to the ground and took a few steps back as he took in a deep breath and was trying to steady himself. Sam stood off of the ground once more. 

The tears flowed freely as Dean stared at the demon in front of him who was healing his wounds.

“I trusted you.” he said hoarsely. “Which side are you on?”

Sam didn’t answer as he slid his jacket off. He withdrew the angel blade he had and placed it on top of the jacket which he had placed on the table. 

“Whose side are you on?” Dean demanded. He came forward and grabbed Sam’s arm. “What were you doing here?”

This time when Dean brought his arm forward in a punch once more Sam caught his fist. He did the same with the next punch and the next. 

He was only defending himself, Gabriel realized. He wasn’t fighting back.

“I thought we had something good here.” Dean said his voice shaking. He continued to try and punch Sam only for each time to be caught and gently redirected. “I thought that we were reconnected and working together again for the first time in forever.” When he tried to bring his leg up to kick at Sam the demon merely entwined his leg with the angels and brought it down. “I thought we were…I thought that we would become…”

“You and I both know that is a bridge that can no longer be reestablished.” Sam said softly. “Too much has happened for that to be possible.”

“You didn’t have to lie to me!” Dean exclaimed. “This entire time! I thought-”

“I never lied to you.” Sam said. “I was here to help you, this I swear. However,”

“You also saw an opportunity to help yourself.” Dean finished. Suddenly the fight drained out of him and his shoulders slumped downward. He stared at Sam hollowly. “Go Sam. Just…go.”

Sam slid on his jacket. He straightened the collar and pulled the sleeves down. He picked up the angel blade and slid it into a pocket on the inside of his jacket before he started towards the door. White sparks gathered at his fingertips as he prepared to leave.

“Do you remember our previous conversation?” he suddenly asked. He turned his body partly so that he could look at Dean. “For what it’s worth, I missed you too.”

Gabriel heard Dean gave a muffled choke. Sam turned and continued onward until almost with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.


End file.
